The Enhancer and The Destroyer
by tacet tenebris88
Summary: Phil is still in love with May but because he loves her he tries to help Andrew. However, rosalind has other ideas. Will this have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**The enhancer and the destroyer**

The air was cold and tight, the air conditioner had been put on as the test tubes were sitting on the desks mixing as we speak needing a certain temperature in order for the molecules to react. They had been testing and trying to create something close to a serum that would protect the inhuman's from truly losing themselves and keep their human half or creating a full human once more. It was not to get completely rid of them but to give them a choice of who they wish to be. Jemma Simmons had been working with Rosalind Price to create this serum and put the safety blanket back upon the world. However, only one of them was actually working to create a goal for the good of mankind, the other was using it as a test centre to suppress the gene altogether and potentially kill the new inhuman race.

The lights had been dimmed and a blanket of blue illumination had set across the lab and the hum of the machines disturb the molecules in the air yet created a shroud of peace for those who enjoyed and loved science, growing with all the knowledge and power that it had to offer. They had been left on the side with a camera watching the transformation of each specimen seeing what would take effect and the results that they would give them.

There was a body hiding in the curtain of darkness in the corner of the lab, gentle breathing could be heard to break the cover of the silence. She knew that this was a bad idea and that she would most likely be found out if she failed to clean everything that she touched. She knew that this was the only way with which to save the human race and make sure that no inhuman ever damaged mankind anymore.

She saw all the specimens and grabbed the powder in her pocket that she was going to add to kill the cells rather than enhance them. She had made an altered form of cyanide so that it only targeted a certain cell rather than kill the entire human form. She knew that this was risky as she had not had the chance with which to test in on a subject. This caused a problem as she did not know if the powder will kill the entire person but she had to take this chance. She knew that Jemma would have perfected certain parts and was close to doing the final step but she did not want this to happen.

She took it out of her pocket and grabbed a tiny spoon dropping a few grains of the powder into the specimens watching as they each fizzed, changed colour and emitted smoke. She prayed that she was right and that they would return to their original colour or else she was in trouble and Coulson would never trust her again. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor echoing and bouncing off the walls alerting her it was a woman. She bent down under the desk and prayed that they went past and didn't enter the lab. She heard Jemma's voice as she hummed 'You don't own me' by Lesley Gore. Rosalind's breathing was getting faster and she knew that if she did not calm it down then she would be caught for sure. She started mentally saying to herself 'Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4 and exhale 1, 2, 3, 4' and kept her mind clear and slow. Rosalind couldn't look, all she could do was pray that things were returning back to normal. She saw Jemma stop in front of her and she knew that she was checking the specimens on the table. She held her breath and exhaled in relief as Jemma walked away carrying the humming with her and silence engulfed the lab once more.

Rosalind couldn't believe it. She shot up and look at the table seeing with her own eyes that they have returned to normal and looked as though they had never been touched by anyone. She returned the feed to the cameras, erasing the hard drive and running a loop so it looked like no one had been there but Jemma. She walked out of the room making it look like she was on the corridor and ran straight into May.

May stood stock still, her jaw set and her eyes piercing through Rosalind as though she would drill a hole any second. Rosalind knew that she didn't like her but she had hoped that as the weeks had passed she would begin to see that she was not what she thought she was. She was nothing like her boss Gideon Malick, he was using them as experiments, subjects to be tested on but she just wanted them to have a normal life to be free from the disease that had been shrouding their lives. That is why she had tampered so that it killed only the inhuman cells. May continued to stare at her waiting for the perfect excuse to smack her square in the face.

"Hey Melinda, how's it going?"

May turned her head and stared her straight in the eye, Rosalind felt a shiver go down her spine but she was not going to show May that she was frightened of her. That would only give her more ammunition.

"One, don't ever call me Melinda. Two, please don't talk to me unless you have to and three….."

Rosalind waited to hear what the third issue was but May didn't say anything which made her even more nervous. As seconds ticked by she decided that being this close to Melinda May was not the wisest thing in the world, not when she was unarmed and didn't have her handbag full of goodies to protect her. She went to walk away and felt someone grab a handful of her hair. She was bent over backwards and thought that she was about to hit the floor but an arm prevented her fall. She was looking up into the face of Melinda May. May's face got closer and closer until their breaths were mingling in the air. She heard a whisper of few words but full of so much menace that it was dripping off her voice. She felt May's breath on her ear,

"Phil, is mine bitch. If you're attached to your hands i suggest you leave him alone."

Rosalind was quivering in fear and then suddenly she was falling and hit the floor with an almighty thump. She knew that she would have bumps and bruises in the morning but at least she knew that she was alive because she felt the pain.

She turned her head to see the back of Melinda May as she walked down the corridor not bothering to give her a second look, as to May she wasn't even worth a first. Rosalind hadn't realised the world of trouble that she had opened but now she was about to find out.


	2. Judas in the rank

**A judas in the ranks.**

Melinda was walking down the corridor to see Jemma, as something was nagging at her and she didn't like it. Why had she caught Rosalind down near the lab without Jemma? She knew that they were trying to work on the serum for the inhumans' but as far she knew it was together.

Jemma was just coming out of Phil's office when May beckoned her into an alcove. Jemma had a confused look on her face as this was not something normal for May but she followed anyway.

"How is the serum coming?" May was talking in a low tone signaling to Jemma that something was wrong and that she didn't want anyone to hear.

"May what's wrong? why are whispering in an alcove?

"Because that bitch Rosalind is sniffing around and i don't like what she is sniffing at? I saw her near the lab and we had words that ending with her face being on the floor." May had a grin on her face at the thought of her face on the floor.

"I caught her around the sniffing around the lab and when I questioned her she didn't have an answer that I believed. I need you to go and check the specimens, ALL of them to make sure that nothing has happened to it." Jemma scurried down the lab knowing that things were not as they appeared to be.

May has just taken one step to go down the corridor when she heard, "MELINDA MY OFFICE NOW !'

May knew the tone and realised that he had found out about Rosalind, well if he wanted an argument then he was surely going to one with bells on top. She stormed towards his office, her steps echoing off the metal ramps like an angry song preparing for war. She threw the door open banging the handle off the wall and leaving a dent as a memory present for him.

She stood there infront of the desk with her arms crossed and a stare that would kill even the biggest man but Phil Coulson was not most men and stood mirroring the stance that she was doing.

"I have just had Rosalind Price in here with a damaged face, torn ligaments in her shoulder and shaking from head to toe to say the list. She said that she had tripped but i have a funny feeling that someone else was involved. Any ideas who that would have been?"

"No idea what you're talking about." May had a side smirk on her face.

"Melinda this isn't funny. We are supposed to be finding a cure and you're going around beating her up. Lucky she doesn't press charges."

The look on her face dared her to press those charges and she would make sure she gave her something to go to the police for.

"Look if you wanna stand up for your back stabbing girlfriend then that is fine but she is not destroying the experiments for her own gain. I will rip of her hand next time then she has nothing to touch with. She has been snooping around and things are not adding up. I don't want her neat it, just let Jemma deal with everything and leave the lying cow out of it."

Mays breathing had increased and her eyes had dilated. He knew that she was angry and probably right, once May's radar had been set off that was it there was nothing that would stop her from getting to the truth. Phil was so in love her and yet it seem like she only saw him as a friend but why was she getting jealous of Rosalind that he was dying to find out.

The Clacton started to go off alerting them that something was wrong and they both shot of the office and down to where the inhuman's were being held. They converged on the room at the same time everyone from Daisy to Coulson was there and they had surround the boxes that contained the inhumans'. May noted that somehow the glass to the boxes had cracked meaning they had been weakened by someone to allow chaos to ensue and a diversion to be created. She looked around and found that Rosalind had now joined the fray but she was packing and this is what concerned May more.

Before anyone could do anything, the glass shattered throwing shards everyone some lodging in May's face as blood trickled down but she was more worried about the others. She watched in horror has Slash shattered the remaining wall and glass throwing everyone across the room on their backs with the shear face and magnate of strength. He was roaring and screaming, blood curdling screams that spoke of terror and pain that stabbed like an arrow straight through May's heart. All she could think of was Andrew but she knew that the monster that stood before her was not her ex-husband but a monster that could not control the compulsive influences to cause chaos and destruction in his wake.

She walked towards him with her hands raised, signaling to the others to remain back where they are and let her see if she can get through to Andrew putting slash back inside.

"Hey Andrew, it's me"

The roaring continued and one loan agent who decided her knew better ran towards Slash and they watched in horror as he put his hand through the mans' chest ripping out his heart. They stared in horror and wonder as they watched the beating organ dripping with blood in his hand start to slow and stop as the intricate web of life leave and become nothing more than a useless organ. He dropped the organ and roared again making his way towards Melinda and she knew in an instant that she needed to fight.

May launched into action, taking a fight position in preparation of Andrews attack, she knew she didn't want to do this but had no choice. She had to protect the others above all else and keep remembering that this was not Andrew, but a blood murdering monster that they needed to get under control and to stop.

She felt a hand go around her throat as she was kicking him in the solar plexus, the oxygen was fast. Leaving her body and she needed to break free. She jabbed her heel in his calf and watched as the blood started to trickle down. Just as she was about to launch another attack she felt a searing pain shoot from her calf up into her leg. Someone was carrying and had shot her.

The noise caused Slash to drop her and she looked around to see Rosalind with a gun smoke emitting from the end.

May had a murderous look on her face, right before Slash smacked her in the back launching her across the room and she hit the wall. May dropped like a stone to the floor with a massive thud unconscious and shot they surround her. Everyone looked to Rosalind and she knew that she had some explaining to do, preferably before May woke up and made sure that she couldn't talk no more.

Coulson spoke, "Jemma, Daisy and Fitz see to May and patch her up, sedate her if you have to. Rosalind and I have a conversation to have whilst she able to have it." He turned and walked off, dashing all her hopes of having him in her bed again. Time was come to weave a tail and she had better make sure it was a good one.


	3. Dangerous Truth

**The dangerous truth and the poisonous accident.**

May could hear nothing but silence and the surrounding smell of a sterile environment. She had no idea how she had gotten here and attempted to turn her head to the side and look, when a thunderous bolt of pain shot through her head and behind her eyes feeling like it was being split in two. She attempted to raise her arms to cover her eyes and found that they had been cuffed to the edges of the bed she was laid on. Slowly the visions of events that had passed flittered behind her eyes like a make shift flick book from when she had seen Rosalind in the room to when she blacked out on the floor.

A cough alerted her again to the presence of someone else in the room and she saw Jemma over near the testing area with bloody swabs in her hand. She gingerly turned and look towards May, looking like the proverbial child that was ready for a scolding from a very angry mamma bear.

Before May could speak,

" _I am sorry Melinda, i really am but Coulson thought that it would be a good idea until you had calmed down."_

" _I am calm Jemma have no fear, I am calm."_

Jemma gave her a look that clearly said she might be naive but she was not stupid and was sure as hell not going to undo those cuffs until reinforcements arrived. Jemma was mentally calculating how long it would take for May to realise that she could still dislocate her wrists and break free that way but for now she would say nothing. She just hoped that her face would give nothing away cause everyone new that Jemma Simmons was a rubbish liar.

" _Where is Andrew? or Slash…. Whatever you want to call him… Where is he?"_

Jemma turned around and suddenly something on the table became very interesting, even though May knew that none of the machines where on. May waited and the silence hung in the head like crystal ball, ready to shatter when the truth was revealed to the unsuspecting individual. Jemma still continued to shuffle things around the table doing absolutely anything other than turn around and look at May.

" _JEMMA !"_

There was that firm, low and calculating voice that always made the hair stand on the back of her neck. It was the "tell me now" voice that May had, one where she never had to shout, never had to raise a hand, for the voice was the ultimate weapon. It got information from men, woman and experienced agents or in this case a lovely intellectual scientist like Jemma Simmons.

Slowly but surely she turned around and kept her head down, she knew the second that she looked into her eyes she would sing loud and not so proud but May would know the truth.

" _Simmons look at me"_

Jemma raised her head and looked at anything but May's face but by now May was getting more than pissed off.

" _Jemma I know something has happened and I might find out when Phil gets here cause I know you've alerted him or you can tell me now and allow me to calm down. I will find out…."_

Oh Jemma had not doubt that she would find out but could she hold it off long enough because if May broke free, Jemma under no circumstances was going to stand in her way. Jemma wanted to live and not from a hospital bed thank you very much.

" _He is dead… Andrew is dead okay?"_

May had a feeling that something bad had happened but that she was not prepared for. The last she remembered he was alive and very dangerous but not dead. What was she missing?

" _Simmons what the fuck happened? He was alive and fighting me when I was last around? How can we go from fighting to dead? !?"_

May was starting to shout and Jemma knew that this was not a good thing for her and prayed that the others would get here soon.

" _You had a knife in your hand and when you were knocked out he fell on you. He leant over you when you were unconscious and he had already been shot. Once he fell the knife that you had in your hand drove into his neck and severed his artery. He died within minutes… May I am sorry but there was nothing that I could do to save him the blood loss was too much. I could not pump blood back into him in time and he had been weakened by the serum…."_

At the mention of the word serum her head shot up and pure anger in her eyes, she spat…. " _What the fuck you mean serum, he didn't take any did he?"_

" _Yeah, Rosalind gave him some as a tester case earlier today, he was one of the few that volunteered…"_

Before Jemma could even utter another syllable two almighty cracks could be heard as May dislocated her wrists to free herself from the restraints attached to the bed.

She jumped off the bed with the speed and grace of a veteran fighter and no one would have known that she had not long since gone several rounds with one of the strongest inhuman's on record. She upturned the bed and watched as the machinery and glass scattered across the floor, making Simmons back up to the wall and cower in fear. She had seen May angry but nothing was close to the raw pain that she was now witnessing.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL HER AND MAKE THE LAST TIME LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PICNIC!"

Jemma was praying to every god and scientist she could think of that someone would come and help her, because this was way out of her league. She was sending the best and strongest mental message to anyone that would listen, she needed help and fast before May got out of the lab and on the hunt for Rosalind Price.

" _May…. Please May you need to calm down and we can sort this out… something has happened and something has gone wrong but we can't do anything if you go and kill her… It won't bring Andrew back but if it has anything to do with her, we can make her pay and I promise you that we will… You know that I would never lie to you… Right?"_

May whipped round and stared Jemma in the face, tears streaming down her face and her eyes raw. This was not what Jemma was expecting and yet again well out of her league and comfort zone, she had never seen Melinda May like this and was unsure how to deal with it. She stood there and waited to see what would happen.

" _May please don't do anything stupid, we need to talk to her….."_

Before Jemma could get another word out May dropped in a heap on the floor all her fight and anger had drained the rest of her energy and after the fight she had nothing left.

When they entered the lab in the middle of the room was something that they didn't expect to see. Jemma had a weary and worn out Melinda May sobbing in her arms, not a sound could be heard other than the heart wrenching sobs from a heart broken warrior.


	4. The fight and flight feelings

The fight and flight feelings.

Rosalind sat in the cell staring at the walls around her and a psychosomatic itching sensation on her skin, she felt like she was literally climbing the walls but she hadn't even left the room. She was not use to this, certainly not use to being in a cell. She was usually the one calling the shots but now she had bigger problems to deal with and that including trying to survive to live past meeting Melinda May. She had never had such a murderous and hated look directed at her but she could clearly understand why and that is why she chose wisely not resist, that and she didn't want to give May the excuse she needed to vent all that pain and anger. She valued her life and knew if she had said a word May would have shortened it dramatically.

She knew she had made a grave error in what she had done and now a major price had been paid and she would be lucky if May let her see the light of day again. She should have been honest that she was making an alternative batch. She wanted to try and give those that didn't want it a chance but she had made a serious mistake that cost someone dear to shield his life.

Her head was down and she was inspecting the floor and silence filled the room, creating a voice where only the waves of silence vibrated, the tiny molecules of her breathing creating a lonely existence.

Back upstairs, May had finally become too exhausted to cry anymore and fell asleep in Jemma's arms. It was then that Phil had come forward and scooped her up in his arms, feeling just how light she had become in the past few months. She had been training and going through her routine as normal but eating had not been up there on her list of priorities. She had been neglecting to give her body the nutrients it needed and now he was beginning to realise how blind he had been. She barely weighed anything and at one time she was a solid lean machine but doubt the punch would be as ferocious to him right now. He carried her though the building being careful to avoid cameras and people. He knew that May would not want to be seen by anyone, especially in her vulnerable state, so he made sure all the lights were out before he made it to her room and laid her gently upon the bed. Even now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she lit up even his darkest days and made his soul whole again.

Coulson watched as she gently came to rest and went to check on Jemma in the lab. She was still sat in the same position as before, shocked and awed at what she had seen. She had never witnessed this and was unsure how to react. He went and made her a cup of tea and helped her get off the floor and onto the stool.

"You okay?"

She looked at him and he could see the tiredness and drained look upon her face and he put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her like a father would. She drained the tea after a few minutes and looked at him,

"What do you need? Where is May?"

"She is laid down on her bed, sleeping for now but she will wake up. She has cuts and bruises that need tending to, what would you suggest?"

"You'll need something to clean the wounds, patch or stitch her up and something to help her sleep."

"She is asleep now Jemma" Coulson looked confused as to why he would give her something when she was already asleep.

"I am betting anything that she will wake and have nightmares. She will not be able to sleep later and insomnia ontop of fatigue would not be a good look to Agent May."

She gathered up all the items that he would need and put them in a basket for him to carry. He stood before her and gathered her in his arms. She sighed and cried, heart wrenching sobs as all the anxiety and tiredness flowed from her body like a river leaving the shore. Jemma was an empathic soul and picked up on all the emotions especially of those that she was close to. He held for a while until she was spent and tired. He walked with her, arm round her shoulders and the basket in the other hand. They got to her room and he led her in and stood before the bed.

"I think that you should follow Agent May and get some sleep."

"But there is lots to do and i need to look at those samples." Jemma was just about to protest further when Coulson cut in.

"The samples will be going nowhere, Rosalind is downstairs and we have moved Andrews body… nothing is there that cannot wait till morning. Now go and get some rest and we will deal with it in the morning with fresh eyes okay?"

Jemma knew from the look on his face that there was no point in protesting. She just looked him in the eye and gave him a meek smile. Coulson patted her on the back headed out. Jemma dropped back on the bed and was asleep in seconds, the fatigue washing over her and wiping her out.

Phil Coulson walked gently towards May's room, careful not to scare her to frighten her but when he walked into the room he saw she was still sound asleep. She had curled into a ball with the blankets wrapped around her. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he laid at the side of her, creating the protective embrace from someone who loves her indefinitely. He could smell the scent of her hair waft up his nose and he knew there and then she was the love of his life. When this was over he was going to tell but right now she needed a friend and a confidant not someone hitting on her. He listened to the sound of her breathing and slowly drifted into the land of nod as well.

Hours later May started to stir and was startled when something heavy was on her waist. She looked down and saw a large hand protectively laid across her stomach. She looked around and saw Phil was sound asleep behind her. She didn't want to wake him but the second that she moved the hand curled tighter and she looked back and saw his eyes were opening, piercing her with a look of love that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself Melinda. How you feeling?"

"Sore and tired, like I could sleep for a month."

They looked at each other no verbal communication needed, years of pent up love and frustration dancing across the air calling to the heart as it had done a thousand times before. She started to tear up but he gently lifted his hand wiping away the tears and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face and quoted a saying that was his favourite.

"When you saw only one set of footprints it is then that I carried you. Let me carry you again and bare the burden together Melinda."

She looked at him with adoration and watched as he got the saline solution from the basket and started to tend to her wounds gently and with all the love and attention that she deserved.

She knew that they would soon have to talk but for now she let him nurse her better and revelled in the quiet that rarely existed.

All she wondered was, "How the hell are we getting out of this mess…."The fight and flight feelings.

Rosalind sat in the cell staring at the walls around her and a psychosomatic itching sensation on her skin, she felt like she was literally climbing the walls but she hadn't even left the room. She was not use to this, certainly not use to being in a cell. She was usually the one calling the shots but now she had bigger problems to deal with and that including trying to survive to live past meeting Melinda May. She had never had such a murderous and hated look directed at her but she could clearly understand why and that is why she chose wisely not resist, that and she didn't want to give May the excuse she needed to vent all that pain and anger. She valued her life and knew if she had said a word May would have shortened it dramatically.

She knew she had made a grave error in what she had done and now a major price had been paid and she would be lucky if May let her see the light of day again. She should have been honest that she was making an alternative batch. She wanted to try and give those that didn't want it a chance but she had made a serious mistake that cost someone dear in the shield agency, his life.

Her head was down and she was inspecting the floor and silence filled the room, creating a voice where only the waves of silence vibrated, the tiny molecules of her breathing creating a lonely existence.

Back upstairs, May had finally become too exhausted to cry anymore and fell asleep in Jemma's arms. It was then that Phil had come forward and scooped her up in his arms, feeling just how light she had become in the past few months. She had been training and going through her routine as normal but eating had not been up there on her list of priorities. She had been neglecting to give her body the nutrients it needed and now he was beginning to realise how blind he had been. She barely weighed anything and at one time she was a solid lean machine but doubt the punch would be as ferocious to him right now. He carried her though the building being careful to avoid cameras and people. He knew that May would not want to be seen by anyone, especially in her vulnerable state, so he made sure all the lights were out before he made it to her room and laid her gently upon the bed. Even now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she lit up even his darkest days and made his soul whole again.

Coulson watched as she gently came to rest and went to check on Jemma in the lab. She was still sat in the same position as before, shocked and awed at what she had seen. She had never witnessed this and was unsure how to react. He went and made her a cup of tea and helped her get off the floor and onto the stool.

"You okay?"

She looked at him and he could see the tiredness and drained look upon her face and he put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her like a father would. She drained the tea after a few minutes and looked at him,

"What do you need? Where is May?"

"She is laid down on her bed, sleeping for now but she will wake up. She has cuts and bruises that need tending to, what would you suggest?"

"You'll need something to clean the wounds, patch or stitch her up and something to help her sleep."

"She is asleep now Jemma" Coulson looked confused as to why he would give her something when she was already asleep.

"I am betting anything that she will wake and have nightmares. She will not be able to sleep later and insomnia ontop of fatigue would not be a good look to Agent May."

She gathered up all the items that he would need and put them in a basket for him to carry. He stood before her and gathered her in his arms. She sighed and cried, heart wrenching sobs as all the anxiety and tiredness flowed from her body like a river leaving the shore. Jemma was an empathic soul and picked up on all the emotions especially of those that she was close to. He held for a while until she was spent and tired. He walked with her, arm round her shoulders and the basket in the other hand. They got to her room and he led her in and stood before the bed.

"I think that you should follow Agent May and get some sleep."

"But there is lots to do and i need to look at those samples." Jemma was just about to protest further when Coulson cut in.

"The samples will be going nowhere, Rosalind is downstairs and we have moved Andrews body… nothing is there that cannot wait till morning. Now go and get some rest and we will deal with it in the morning with fresh eyes okay?"

Jemma knew from the look on his face that there was no point in protesting. She just looked him in the eye and gave him a meek smile. Coulson patted her on the back headed out. Jemma dropped back on the bed and was asleep in seconds, the fatigue washing over her and wiping her out.

Phil Coulson walked gently towards May's room, careful not to scare her to frighten her but when he walked into the room he saw she was still sound asleep. She had curled into a ball with the blankets wrapped around her. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he laid at the side of her, creating the protective embrace from someone who loves her indefinitely. He could smell the scent of her hair waft up his nose and he knew there and then she was the love of his life. When this was over he was going to tell but right now she needed a friend and a confidant not someone hitting on her. He listened to the sound of her breathing and slowly drifted into the land of nod as well.

Hours later May started to stir and was startled when something heavy was on her waist. She looked down and saw a large hand protectively laid across her stomach. She looked around and saw Phil was sound asleep behind her. She didn't want to wake him but the second that she moved the hand curled tighter and she looked back and saw his eyes were opening, piercing her with a look of love that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself Melinda. How you feeling?"

"Sore and tired, like I could sleep for a month."

They looked at each other no verbal communication needed, years of pent up love and frustration dancing across the air calling to the heart as it had done a thousand times before. She started to tear up but he gently lifted his hand wiping away the tears and looked into her eyes. He cupped her face and quoted a saying that was his favourite.

"When you saw only one set of footprints it is then that I carried you. Let me carry you again and bare the burden together Melinda."

She looked at him with adoration and watched as he got the saline solution from the basket and started to tend to her wounds gently and with all the love and attention that she deserved.

She knew that they would soon have to talk but for now she let him nurse her better and revelled in the quiet that rarely existed.

All she wondered was, "How the hell are we getting out of this mess…."


End file.
